


Love and Victory

by KuroBakura



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the gang is celebrating their victory back at the base, Kung Jin and Takeda are doing some celebrating of their own off of the grounds...and for more than one cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.

**K** ung Jin sat near a stream that was outside the grounds late one night. Every one else was at the base, celebrating their victory while Kung Jin wanted some alone time and relax with nothing but of the sounds of nature around him. Suddenly, Kung Jun heard some rustling and footsteeps coming from behind him in the woods. He quickly grabbed his bow and arrow and aim it at where the sound is coming from. Suddenly, a person quickly came out from that area. Kung Jin put down his bow to the ground and sighed.

“Takeda...could you at least announce yourself or say something before getting killed?” Kung Jin asked. Takeda giggled a couple of time. He secretly loves Kung Jin's sass. Not all the time but this is one of the times that he does.

“Sorry. I'll remember that for next time. ...Why are you not celebrating with the rest of us back at the base?” Takeda asked.

“I just wanted to be alone and relax quietly for a while. I have not been able to do this in quite a while. What about you?” Kung Jin answered and was curious why Takeda was here.

“Eh, I got bored. Some of the gang was starting to get a bit too wild for me. Plus, I was wondering where you wandered off to. I guess you can say that I got...worried.” Takeda answered. Kung Jin sat back down on the ground and faced the stream.

“I appreciate the thought but I am fine.” Kung Jin said as he moved his bow in front of him and looked at the scenery in front of him. Takeda stood there for a few more seconds before deciding to head back to the base.

“Well, I better let you get back to your alone time. See you the morning, Jin.” Takeda said. Kung Jin suddenly turned his head and looked at Takeda.

“Takeda?” Kung Jin said. He stopped and turned his head to face Kung Jin, who was blushing.

“...Would you stay with me...please?” Kung Jin asked. Takeda walked back over to Kung Jin and stood to one of his side, looking down at him. Kung Jin looked up at Takeda

“Are you sure? I thought wanted to be alone and all that good stuff, though.” Takeda said. Kung Jin nodded yes and then Takeda sat down on the ground, next to Kung Jin. Kung Jin turned his head forward again. Takeda suddenly heard some of Kung Jin's thoughts running through his head. Takeda knew that this was not the right for this to happen but he could not help it.

“I wish I could somehow tell Takeda how I truly feel about him. Every time I get the courage to do that, I chicken out.” This was one of Kung Jin's thoughts that popped up.

“You're not the only one who feels that way.” Takeda tried to say to himself. Takeda looked at Kung Jin who was looking at him.

“What?” Takeda asked.

“Who is not the only one who feels in what way?” Kung Jin replied.

“...Shit. He heard me.” Takeda thought.

“Takeda? What were you taking about” Kung Jin asked about what he was saying again.

“It...it is nothing. Do not worry about.” Takeda replied, smiling.

“Sounds more like a whole of something. Takeda, you are one of my best friends and we have been through a lot together. You can tell me any thing.” Kung Jin said. Takeda sighed.

“Well, there is some thing I have always wanted to you but I always get too nervous to say it when I want to.” Takeda told him.

“Well, you do not have to feel that way around me. I will never judge you.” Kung Jin said. Takeda took a breath.

“For a while now, I have been feeling a certain way and it has to do with someone I really like. Though, they might not feel the same way as I do about them.” Takeda explained, blushing. Kung Jin does not know if straight or not but..he was going to do something that could make Takeda either happy or want to beat the shit out of him after. Kung Jin suddenly caressed one of Takeda's cheek.

“Jin? What are you doing?” Takeda asked. Kung Jin answered Takeda's question...with a kiss. After several seconds, Kung Jin quickly pulled away and buried his face (except for his mouth) in his hands, suddenly regretting what he just did.

“I am so sorry, Takeda! I do not know what just came over me. You can do whatever you to me. Punch me, kill me, it does not matter. Go ahead...I deserve it.” Kung Jin said, feeling flustered. Takeda removed one of the Kung Jin's hands from his hand, then Kung Jin removed the other one from this face, looking up at Takeda who was looking at him. He was not angry or any thing but surprised about what Kung Jin just did. Takeda leaned closer to Kung Jin's face and kissed him back. When they stopped again, they both looked at each other, Kung Jin was confused about what Takeda just did.

“You said I could do any thing to you, right?” Takeda asked.

“Yes.” Kung Jin replied.

“Well...that is what I wanted to do to you.” Takeda said.

“I do not understand why you kissed me back, though?” Kung Jin said but right after he said that, the answer hit Kung Jin like a hammer on the head of a nail. He looked at Takeda and his eyes widened.

“You figured it?” Takeda asked.

“The person you are in love with, yes. ...I am that person, aren't I?” Kung Jin replied.

“Yep. I am in love with _you_ , Jin.” Takeda replied.

“Do you even like men like that?” Kung Jin asked.

“I never really like this towards any one until I met you. Maybe I am...KungJin-sexual?” Takeda said. Suddenly, Kung Jin trying to certain his laughter but could not and burst out laughing. After a few seconds, he looked back up at Takeda, who was now giggling as well.

“KungJin-sexual?! ...Really?” Kung Jin said, calming down. Takeda shook his head yes and he calmed down to. Takeda scooted over closer to Kung Jin and held him in his arms.

“I do not know exactly what I am but all I know is that my heart wants you and only you.” Takeda said. Kung Jin wrapped his arms around Takeda's shoulders.

“My heart has wanted you for a quite a while now as well, Takeda.” Kung Jin said. Takeda and Kung Jin held each other closer to their faces and began to make out near the stream for about 5 minutes.

10 minutes later, both men were laying on the grass, looking up at the moon. Kung Jin looked over at Takeda.

“Want to head back to base?” Kung Jin asked.

“Nah. I am enjoying this celebration way more.” Takeda said. 

“Me too.” Kung Jin said, Both boys looked at each other and smiled. Takeda rolled over and held Kung Jin. Suddenly, he carefully rolled back over with Kung Jin in his arms. Kung Jin was now laying on top of Takeda. Kung Jin was nervous but happy. 

“I love you.” Kung Jin said. Takeda kissed Kung Jin and then one of his hands as Kung Jin laid his head on Takeda's shoulder. Takeda put his arm on/over Kung Jin and hugged him closer to his body.

“I love you, too, Jin.” Takeda replied. Another hour went by before they decided it was time to head back to the base. As they were walking, Kung Jin sighed and stopped. Takeda stopped a couple of steps ahead of him and turned around.

“What's wrong?" Takeda asked and feeling concerned.

“You know we can not tell or let any one know about this, well about our relationship, right?” Kung Jin said. Takeda held Kung Jin's hand that was closet to him and kissed the top of his head.

“Let them talk. They will find out soon eventually. Plus, they are accepting about this. Raiden, especially. I am not afraid to show you the world that I am in love with man. Unless...you want to not say any thing, that is fine as well.” Takeda answered. Kung Jin held Takeda's hand tighter and smiled.

“I'm not.” Kung Jin said. Takeda smiled and both men began walking back to the camp again. When they arrived at the base, every one was still celebrating but indoors. 

“Lets head back to my room. We can do some more celebrating there..together. Nothing sexual.” Kung Jin said. 

“I understand and good idea. I am not ready for that either. ...Lets go and you lead the way.” Takeda replied. Kung Jin and Takeda spent the rest of the night in Kung Jin's room, cuddling on the bed and talking for a couple of hours.

The next (mid)morning, Cassie, Jaqcui and Raiden discovered the two sleeping the bed in each others' arms.

“Should we wake them?” Cassie asked, whispering.

“No, let them sleep. They need it.” Raiden said. The three shut the door and left the two lovebirds in their blissful and peaceful slumber.

 

** The End **

 


End file.
